(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is an improvement over conventional heat-absorbing energy discharge devices for cooling applications and heat-dissipating energy discharge devices for warming applications. The improvement is to vary the fixed flow direction of the single direction circuit to include periodic positive and reverse directional pumping, thereby improving the temperature distribution between a fluid and a heat absorbing/release device, and reducing the disadvantage of impurity or pollutant accumulation in a fixed flow direction.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing the main structure of a conventional single-direction fluid flow circuit with a pumping device having a fixed flow direction and a heat-absorbing energy discharge device for cooling applications or a heat-dissipating energy discharge device for warming applications. As shown in FIG. 1, the fluid (10) is pumped into the fluid port at a side with a first temperature and discharged out of the fluid port at another side with a different temperature as it is pumped through the flow circuit (101) by a fluid pumping device (120) in a fixed flow direction. Because the fluid flow direction of the fluid (10) passing through the flow circuit (101) is fixed, the temperature difference gradient inside the heat-absorbing or heat-dissipating energy discharge device (100) is unchanged.